


Wings Left Behind

by missjmelville



Series: August Fic Challenge [13]
Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Angelcest, Angst, Brother Feels, Brothers, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e06 Reap the Whirlwind, M/M, Pre-Slash, Psychological Torture, Spoilers, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/missjmelville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Julian!” he screams his frustrations as the door opens and it is Julian, but he’s not alone. </p>
<p>Gabriel's thoughts and feelings at the end of the episode, or angel brothers in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14 of my august fic challenge, no prompt this time but I just watched the latest ep of Dominion and had brotherly angel feels.

It was maddening, Gabriel thought, being chained up alone; with only the ominous sound of blood dripping from Noma’s severed wings to keep him company. Despite the fact that they were hanging from the wall with giant nails through them, they were still beautiful. Every now and then the silence was broken by footsteps as an eight-ball or two patrolled outside the door, to keep him in or others out, it was pointless anyway, he wasn’t going anywhere and no one was coming to save him. Not even Michael.

The footsteps outside become louder, someone is coming in, probably Julian – Lyrae – come to gloat and torture. Gabriel clenches his teeth and pulls the chains taut, he won’t allow Julian the upper hand, he’ll be ready to lash out as much as he can. 

“Julian!” he screams his frustrations as the door opens and it is Julian, but he’s not alone. 

Julian walks in dragging a slumped man beside him, Gabriel’s blood runs cold, he already knows who it is, Julian throws the man onto the floor where he slides along the concrete to stop mere feet away from Gabriel.

“Get your rest, you’re gonna need it,” he adds as he turns to leave, whistling jauntily as he closes the door behind himself with a loud bang.

Gabriel looks down at the man – angel – on the floor. Michael is motionless, though Gabriel can’t see any wounds, that doesn’t mean there aren’t any. He hates seeing his brother like this, so still and silent, Michael has always been so vocal and damn near vibrating with life, its wrong.

“Michael,” he breathes out his brother’s name, hoping beyond hope that he’ll stir but Michael remains quiet, doesn’t twitch, the only movement his chest rising and falling with every breath.

“AAARRRRGGGGHHHH!” Gabriel screams his frustration out, tugging and pulling on his chains like a madman, his arms ache and his ears are ringing but he can’t stop. He struggles and struggles until he can struggle no more, his throat raw from screaming. Still Michael lays there as if in peaceful slumber. Gabriel thought Julian would never be able to break him, but now, with Michael, he wasn’t so sure he’d hold up if Julian used his brother as leverage.


End file.
